A Moron's Guilt
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: After being spared from banishment in space, Wheatley finds himself in a worse jam and the worst part: Being a bloody android. After 18 months of torment, he finds himself in the Chell's care, but paranoia, self-doubt, and guilt plagues his mind. However, he is more human than he thinks and it nearly drives him insane.
1. Prologue

_Dawn was just breaking and she was still asleep. After last night, he couldn't stay. The argument was too heated and well… Things wouldn't last between them. They were too different and it would just never work. They weren't different on an emotional or personal sense, but different in a physical sense. He was an android for God's sake. She needed a human to be with. Throwing on a black snow coat and leather shoes, Wheatley opened the door of the apartment to the snow-covered town. Taking a final look to the bedroom in the hall, his mechanical heart breaks._

 _Taking a small breath, the android walks out of the apartment, closing the door behind._

 _For the past month, he had replayed his android life from the beginning and he still didn't know if it was an accidental gift or a living hell like_ she _intended it to be. Either way, he just walked through the town– Heading to the familiar highway that carried on for miles and miles. Where he wanted to go would take a day, but by foot in the snow, would mean his fate. That's not what he_ _wanted… At least… Not yet._

 _Taking a deep breath, he placed on foot in front of the other foot. He carried on the like this for five minutes, until a red car slowed beside him with the passenger window rolling down._

 _"Hey!" A young driver called. "Need a lift?"  
_

 _"I'm fine," Wheatley replied._

 _"Are you sure? Nothing is out this way. Are you lost?"_

 _He just released a fog of breath, not knowing what to say.  
_

 _"Get in." It was a gentle order._

 _Knowing this would get him to his distention quicker, Wheatley opened the back door, climbed in, and closed it. He buckled himself up._

 _"Where are ya goin'?" The accent of the Upper Peninsula of Michigan was thick on the young, blond man, who started to pull away from the curb._

 _Wheatley looked at the window._

* * *

The core fell to the floor with a clatter as the facility began to yield to a stand still with GLaDOS now back in control. The human woman, Chell, looked down at the white, metal core whose blue eye looked tired in a way. Wheatley, the core who was a moron and who nearly destroyed the whole place let alone try to kill her and a potato GLaDOS, was now at their mercy. She could've allowed him to float in space for the rest of eternity, but it didn't feel… right as her breath began to relax after nearly being shot out to space, but GLaDOS saved her life and Chell saved Wheatley's.

The core then began to look around as if realizing what had happened. "I-I'm on Earth?" He sounded happier. "Oh, man alive! You forgive me? That's, um…" He and GLaDOS locked optics, making the core shrink back.

"You need to die," the female robot stated, bringing the human's attention to her. "You don't deserve to live." She drew a large claw over to Wheatley.

The little core began to shake. "What? You brought me back here to kill me?" He sounded horrified, turning to the human. "Is that why you brought me back here? When I thought you saved me?"

The robot then stopped and looked down at him with her yellow optic. "Why in the world would she want to save you? You tried to murder her." She drew her gaze to the human with a heavy sigh, lowering her claw. "You know, after everything we went through, I realized that you were not my greatest enemy, but instead my best friend. Now that one who tried to destroy this place is my enemy. Even though I was a potato for most of the adventure, it was still an adventure and I have no reason to kill you, instead, I saved your life. So," she took another heavy sigh, "go. You can leave. No strings. You're as free as a bird like the one that tried to eat me. I'll deal with this moron. Don't you worry."

Chell and Wheatley were both taken aback by the robot's words, but the human still wasn't sure if she was lying. It certainly didn't sound like it. When the elevator was brought down, she turned to the door with a heavy heart. The human made her way to the elevator, turned, and looked at the robot on final time, then to the core.

Wheatley stared at her with his optic wide open, silently begging her not to leave.

The woman had to admit, she felt bad for Wheatley, knowing that GLaDOS was going to kill him. The little guy was better off in space, but like GLaDOS said, he did try to kill her. With that, she stepped on the elevator and when the doors closed, up she went.

* * *

Wheatley stirred, slowly opening his eyes to find himself in a white room. "What the–" He slowly sat up, then his eyes snapped open. Looked down and saw that he had a human body dressed in a orange jumpsuit, making him jump off the table in fright. He looked at his pale hands with wide eyes and began to desperately pat his head, feeling wavy hair. He ran over to a nearby mirror, looking into the blue-eyed and brown-haired reflection of a man with a narrow face. Wheatley screamed.

"I know it is quite the shock," an unamused voice said, making his blood run cold and freeze with fear.

The human slowly turned around, a round camera watching him. "What did you do?" He whispered stepping towards it, knowing that GLaDOS was watching him.

"I found a human android and placed your data card into the brain. Now you are a human android," she simply explained. "You are not made of blood and muscle, but wires and metal. The flesh is real, though, and it is the closet thing to being human you'll ever get to."

Wheatley took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, then his eyes noticed something in the far corner of the small room and approached it, but jumped back when he saw what it was. His old core body was laying before his white boots, lifeless. "I think I'm going to be sick," he murmured, taking a step back. Even though he was technically alive, he's old body wasn't. It was surreal.

"Please don't be. It'll only be temporary. Now," the door in the room opened behind him. "Please exit the room and follow the arrows. You and I have somethings to take care of." Her voice turned dark.

The humanoid swallowed at the tone of her voice, but did what he was told, quickly adapting to his new body as thoughts were running through his head. The human had left him and emShe/em was going to kill him or even make him a new test subject. He followed the arrows as the sound of his boots were echoing through the halls. He couldn't believe that he was a humanoid and wished that he wasn't. Well, he had to admit that it was better than being stuck on a rail and relying on a human to carry him. He could move freely around, but only to a certain extant. The humanoid made his way to the elevator which led him down, where he proceed to walk up the stairs, through a door, that looked to lead to a testing chamber, but when the door slid open, he swallowed in fear.

Instead of a test chamber, it was GLaDOS's chamber.

"Well," she said coldly with her yellow optic locked on him. "Hello, Wheatley. Or should I say Moron-Who-Nearly-Destroyed-Everything."

He curled his lip at that, but only one thing mattered to him. "Why did you make me a human?"

"I am going to kill you and this seemed more fun– Also it's been awhile since I killed a human."

Wheatley tried not to show fear even though the emotion was coursing through his being. "So you're just going to kill me? Just like that?"

"Not exactly. I want to have to fun first." There was dark humor in her tone.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," she mused.

Before he could say anything, she drew a large claw over to him and picked him, holding him tightly. Fearing that she was going to crush him like before, he began to tremble as he tried to get out of her constructing grip, but it was no use. He then remembered hearing the robot say that he deserved to die. So. That was it? The lady was free and he was left to die? Well, he had to admit that she did deserve freedom, but he didn't want to die. He loved being alive, even as a core. However, like she said herself, he didn't have bones to break or blood in his body. He was practically an android. What pain could she cause an android?

"You won't have any peace," the robot's voice broke his thoughts, bringing his attention to her. "I will make you beg for mercy at the end, moron, but even begging won't work."

"He slowly shook his head with dread and whispered, "No."

Her voice grew cold and dark. "I will make you wish that the lunatic left you in space."

Anger and determination grew as he narrowed his blue eyes. "I will not go down that easily. Don't think I won't, GLaDOS!"

"Good." There was humor in her voice. "Then this should be fun." She carried him to a tube. "If this kills you, I'll be deeply disappointed."

Before Wheatley could say anything, he was released, falling into the tube, screaming in terror, then landed suddenly. He slowly heaved himself up, looking around his surroundings to find himself in a blank hall, then staggered to his feet. "Where is that lady when you need her?" he muttered to himself. Since he had no braces or a portal gun, he had no idea how he was going to get through any tests, if he was that is. He then froze in wonder. Come to think of it… Where was the human woman? He knew she left, but where was she now? Was out to live her own life? Make her own path? He hoped that she was happy and safe, wherever she was. No-one was trying to kill her and she was away from this torment, while he was taking her place.

He took a deep breath, then carried on his way down the hall. Yeah. That's how it would be. He knew that he wasn't going to die right away because GLaDOS wanted to torment him. How? He didn't want to know what that monstrous robot was planning. The only thing he knew that it wasn't going to be pretty or short.

When he came across to an automatic door, he stopped walking.

Whatever was going to lie after that door, was not going be fun for him, but fun for GLaDOS.

Bravery washed over him as he narrowed his blue eyes in determination.

He was not a coward and he was not a moron. He will prove that he will not go down without a fight!


	2. Chapter 1

A year and a half had passed since Chell had left Aperture Science and was doing pretty well for herself. She had a small apartment and a small job that was enough to pay the bills. She had made a couple of friends and seemed quite happy to be living as a normal human in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. However, the nightmares of the facility would still plague her and not only that, guilt of leaving Wheatley behind. She knew that _She_ would cause him more pain than she had ever encounter.

He was better off in space.

She didn't forgive him for betraying her and trying to kill her, but she knew if he was still alive, he would be suffering. Why was she feeling guilty about leaving him? He tried to kill her! If anyone should be feeling guilty it should be him! However, it wasn't about guilt, it was about closure: What happened to Wheatley? Was he still alive? Or did _She_ kill him?

Chell never wanted to return to that place, but for eighteen months, it had been gnawing at her mind. Was the core still alive?

Since the weekend was coming up, she could return to the shed to find him, but she didn't want to take the risk of being captured again. Besides, last she heard GLaDOS called her a friend. Maybe if she had changed– No. That was ridiculous. GlaDOS would never– Then again, she did show mercy on her and was kind at the end. All she wanted to do was find the fate of the core and that was it.

Deciding it was worth a shot, Chell prepared to return to the place she hated most: Aperature Science.

* * *

 _Wheatley told himself that he was not going to go down without a fight, but he fought. He fought for nineteen months and he was done fighting. He's done being a damned human– or at least the closest he'll be to human._

 _"Hey," the voice of the driver broke his thoughts. "Where are you goin'?"_

 _Lightly shaking his head, Wheatley snapped back to reality. "Um… Do you know where the wheat field is?" He quietly asked, watching him with uncertainty._

* * *

Wheatley fell on his stomach as his broken arm was limp, ankle was dislocated, and left optic was flickering. His orange jump suit was torn and worn. The android was gasping for air out of the pain. After eighteen months he was now going to meet his fate by _her_ hands.

Funny.

He had lost a leg to acidic water, but was replaced. He was shot by turrets many times, but was fixed. He was burnt by lasers, nearly crushed by mashy-spike plates, and there were times where he saw his life flash before his eyes. How he was still around, he didn't even know. Hell, _She_ even gave him a choice to end his own life by throwing himself in acidic water six months ago, but he wasn't able to do it. There were times where is just so tempting to just give up during a test.

Now she was tired of him as a failure as a test subject and she was making it clear as she snapped his arm and ankle with a claw. His eye was flickering due to a short from a fall two days prior.

"You are a moron, you know that?" GLaDOS coldly stated, looming over him.

"Yes," he murmured, just laying in pain. After countless times people had called him that, he accepted the fact twelve months ago.

"You deserve this. All of this." She drew a claw over him.

"I know," he whispered, as his spirit had been broken for a year.

A giant claw picked him under the arms, then began to squeeze.

Wheatley couldn't cry out or scream, but he was in pain. His circuits were spinning inside his body as his machine of a heart was turning. Eighteen months of hell.

The pressure was slowly increasing, making him contort in agony.

His spirit was broken.

The lady was never coming back.

He was going to die here.

He deserved to die.

He deserved all of this.

Then there was a _crack_ of metal and he screamed, then was dropped like scrap metal. He wrapped his sides with his good arm, curling into a ball. He could feel the indentations on his ribs. He wanted to beg her to just end him, but he knew she wouldn't. She wanted him to suffer.

A claw gently plucked him off the ground by the collar of his orange jacket. "I want you to gone," she said. "I want you to think about your sorry life until the gears inside you rust." She placed him an elevator. "Good-bye, moron."

Then, just like that, the elevator doors closed as he just on the floor of the elevator like the broken machine he was, leading him up. When the doors open, he was practically thrown out of the shed, falling on his stomach, finding himself underneath a orange sky of setting sun. Wheat surrounded him like a vast sea of gold, rippling in the breeze. When the door of the shed slammed shut, he closed his eyes, hoping that it was going to rain soon, but the clear skies told him otherwise.

* * *

Chell had came across the shed and felt her gut flip. She just wanted to know what happened to Wheatley, then she will leave and has a gun at her hip just in case. When she walked to the front of the shed, her eyes grew in horror. Laying before her was a man with brown hair wearing a familiar jumpsuit that was torn. He looked hurt, but what she couldn't believe was that he was human. Another human was in that facility? She thought she was the only one!

"Hello?" She carefully asked, approaching the strange man.

Was he even alive?

The man turned his head to her, causing her mouth to drop when he saw his blue, left eye flickering.

No.

He wasn't a human. He was a robot!

His eyes then grew wide and whispered, "It's you."

Chell looked at him, confused. "Are you alright?"

He gave a brief, weak smirk and choked, "'Ello, love."


	3. Chapter 2

Wheatley didn't know what else to say. He always wanted to apologize to her for being down right awful and monstrous to her, but he gave up that hope months ago. Now here she was, standing before him dressed in a new outfit of a red shirt and blue pants and usual ponytail. But what did get to him was that she spoke! She actually spoke! She does have a voice! However, that was the least of his problems. The way she stared at him was in horror and confusion with her mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"Surprise to see me?" He forced himself to say, voice cracking. "Likewise" He closed his eyes.

Now she was mute again.

He opened his eyes, glaring at her. "I know you speak," he blurted. "If you want to say something, do it. It'll be your only chance since I'm just going to die out here. Yes, I was sent out here so I can rust. Now, just…" He didn't want to order her around. She didn't deserve it. She left for a reason. He was being tormented for a reason.

The woman carefully approached him and gently drew a hand over to his shoulder.

Fearful, Wheatley turned his head away. How he just wanted to tell her to get it over with, but she wasn't like that. He went through too much pain and was still in pain. However, no pain came. Instead, she gently picked him up by his arm, trying to get him up.

"I can't," he murmured. "My ankle…" He looked down at his right ankle that was limp.

She then through his arm over her neck and was his support as they slowly limped away from the shed.

"Why are you doing this?" He murmured, looking straight ahead of himself. "You know I don't deserve it. You know you should leave me to die."

She said nothing.

"How did you even find me? Was it coincidence or was it a plan?" He glanced at her.

Her brown eyes were still locked ahead of her, still silent.

"Just tell me," he sighed as his body was aching and tired. "Please."

"There was a plan," she quietly answered.

"What kind of plan?"

"I don't even know."

He just nodded. "Was it about me?"

She gave a small shrug.

"Was it about _her_?"

Another shrug.

He sighed, bowing his head for a second. "Blimey, you're not easy. Okay, um…" He started to think. "Was it about… um… Aperture?"

Still silent.

"Fine," he murmured, not wanting to guess anymore.

It took about five minutes to walk out of the field, onto a long road where a small, red car was parked on the side.

The woman pulled keys out from her pants pocket, unlocking the car, and opened the back door, helping the android inside, buckling him up.

Wheatley just went with it and flinched when the door slammed shut. He watched the woman with large eyes she walked around to the driver side, opened the door, climbed in, closed the door, and started the car. She did a U-turn and started heading west.

The car drive was silent as Wheatley just stared out the window, watching trees, trees, and more trees pass by. When it had grown completely dark, he was staring at the stars, thinking how he was so close of being stranded among them along with Space Core. He couldn't help what the little guy was doing for the past eighteen months. Was he happy in space? Lonely? Or was he even still around? If anyone should be in space, it was him, not Space Core– Even though the core may be quiet happy out there.

It was midnight when he glanced at the woman as the car started to slow down, pulling over to the side, killing the engine. She pulled a strange thing out of her hip and his optics grew wide at the sight. It was a gun. No doubt that was a gun in her hand. She was going to kill him? Was that it? When he would go into stasis, she was going to shoot him? He looked back at the stars again, trying to control his nerves. _It's okay,_ he mentally soothed. _It'll be quick. You probably won't even feel pain. Just go to sleep. The sooner, the easier. Close your eyes… Look away._ He did just that and unbuckled himself, laying on the seats with his back to her. You _deserve this. Dying by her hand. More merciful and meaningful. It'll be quick…_

He then heard her move and he snapped into a ball, covering his head with his good arm with his eye closed tightly. "Don't kill me!" He begged. "I'm not ready!"

When nothing happened, he slowly peeked over his shoulder, finding the woman staring at him with large eyes as she was about to pick up a blue blanket from the other seat, frozen.

He began to relax. "I, um, thought that you were, um…" He cleared his throat. "Night!" He rolled over again, eyes still wide and circuits still speeding. However, he finally fell asleep, but kept having brief nightmares, causing him to keep waking up throughout the night, but not once had he awoken the lady.

* * *

When dawn had broke, Wheatley was already wide awake, not able to sleep for the last two hours. When the woman started to stir, he just sat up, and buckled himself back in his seat with his good arm. Then the lady removed the blanket, straightened her seat, started the car, and was on the road again.

Too uneasy to even greet her, the android just sat in the back, staring out the window once more.

As they drove for a hour, he couldn't help, but to take in the beauty of the world around him, but was quickly brought back to his numb state of mind. He didn't know what to say to her. She was clearly very angry at him and couldn't understand why she was helping him. It's not like he deserved it. He locked gazes with his reflection as his left eye was flickering. If it wasn't for the flickering, he would look human. He had shaggy brown hair and skin that looked and felt human.

"Why are you helping me?" He quietly asked, peeling his gaze off the reflection. "Or is there a catch?"

Silence.

He released a breath. "If you're going to kill me just say so. I've been expecting for it for a year, so it would be nice to just tell me for once if I am going to die. And don't bluff. I know you have a gun, so just get it over with."

There was a long pause, until she replied, "I'm not going to kill you."

He stared blankly out at the window. "You're lying," he whispered.

The drive was in silence once more.


	4. Chapter 3

It was noon when they had arrived at Chell's apartment that was beside a quiet street. She got out of the car, went over to the other side and helped Wheately out. It was so strange to have him so quiet. Not only was he physically hurt, but mentally. What _did_ _she_ do to him? Not only that, but he was an android! What did she even do to him? She knew that GLaDOS was once a human herself and was placed into the robot she is now, so she obviously did the same to Wheatley. By the orange jumpsuit, he was clearly made to test and now, he was paranoid that she was going to kill him herself.

Chell threw his good arm over her neck, closed and locked the car, then headed for the metal stairs. When she got a firm gripping his body, she felt a large dent on his side, making her blood chill. That dent was not supposed to be there and he really need to be fixed up.

The two struggled up the steps where she unlocked the white door on the left, opening it. She continued to help the aneroid inside, leading him to her blue couch that was right next to the front door. When she set him down, she closed the door. She went to her bedroom closet, took down a box from the top shelf and place her gun and holster inside, then closed it back up. She honestly didn't even want to return to the living room, no longer wanting to help him. But if she did, he could probably be out of her house and be on his own. Reluctantly, she returned to the living room. Sighing, she stood in front of her "guest" with her arms crossed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm going to have to fix you."

The android blinked, eye still flickering. "How?"

"I know there's a shortage in your eye and your foot and arm are dislocated. I also know that your ribs are indented. First, I'm going to have a look at that foot and arm."

He just nodded.

* * *

It took about a hour in all to have the limbs back in place. It wasn't as long as they both thought it would take, but just a few adjustments, Wheatley was able to move his arm and foot again. While she was at it, she decided to tape the wires on the back on his eye together, fixing the short. When his vision was clear for the first time in three days, Wheatley was looking around the clear room and no longer having a headache from the flickering.

"Oh, this is fantastic, it is!" He cried, sounding like his old self… The self that she was once friends with. "Thank you. I–" When he looked at her, his smile faded. "Why?" His voice went quiet again. "Why did you help me? I didn't even apologize. Why did–"

"I still don't forgive you," she coldly stated.

He just nodded, looking away.

The woman then remembered their brief conversation in the car. "But when I said I wasn't going to kill you, I meant it."

"I deserve it," he whispered, looking down at his right hand that he was now able to move. "I don't deserve your kindness either."

"No, you don't," she spat, anger starting to return to her heart.

"Then why did–"

"How else are you supposed to move around by yourself?" She asked, staring him in the eye.

Wheatley nodded, agreeing to that. "So, what now?"

Chell looked at him in wonder. "Why are you an android?"

"I was used to for testing." He swallowed. "I, uh, was your replacement. She threw my old body into the incinerator right afterwards. There were times that I wished I was stranded in space, but there were other times she made me wish I was dead." He gave a bitter smirk. "I mean, she even gave me a choice to end my own life like I did with you." He then looked away, embarrassed.

Anger stirring in her blood, the hostess stood up, heading to her room.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the two hadn't spoken to each other.

Why did he have to say that? Why did he bring up that dark moment? Due to his stupidity, the android kept mentally calling himself "moron" for the rest of the day. They were making progress in conversing and he ruined that like he did with their friendship! Why did he have to say that? When the lady would come out to make herself a meal or something, they didn't even look at each other as guilt was gnawing at him.

When night fell, Wheatley was allowed to sleep on the couch, but the night wasn't easy for him. Every creak in the wood, every sound on the street, every foreign noise would have his eyes snap open, fearing that he was back at the facility. When he was finally asleep, he found himself staring into the single, yellow optic.

 _"No," he whispered as a claw was drawn over him. "No. Please."_

 _The claw was placed over his right arm._

 _"I just got it fixed," he whimpered. "Don't…"_

 _The arm was torn from its socket._

Wheatley lurched awake, finding himself clenching his right arm like his life depended on it. "Why did she fix me?" He whispered. "Why? Why? Why?" Until he fell asleep again.

 _"I don't forgive you," the lady coldly said._

 _"I know, but why did you fix me?" He asked, staring at her with large eyes._

 _She gave a grim sneer as her brown eyes are dark. Very dark. "Why torment the broken when you can give them false hope?"_

 _He stepped back, dread washing over him. "Wha–"_

 _"I will never forgive you, you traitor!" She snapped, whirling around at him. "I want to give you the false hope like you gave me! I want to see the hope ripped from your eyes."_

 _"No," he whimpered. "Please. I'm sorry. For everything. Just hear me–"_

 _"No! I trusted you! And you_ betrayed _me!" She whipped her gun out from her hip, placing it right between his eyes._

 _Wheatley swallowed, feeling himself go on his knees. "Lady… Please. Just listen–"_

 _"I will_ never _forgive you and I will enjoy watching you die, moron."_

Wheatley woke up, finding himself in a tight ball with his arms covering his head and face, trembling.

False hope.

That's this was, wasn't it? Just false hope.

He believed her when she said that she wasn't going to kill him, but right now, he didn't know what she would do. All he wanted to apologize, but she won't listen. Why would she? He betrayed her. He tried to kill her. He _wanted_ to kill her. He doesn't deserve her forgiveness. He never did. What did she have store in for him, he was waiting. Either for the gun against his head, her to tear his wires out, or for her to kick him out. Either way, he stayed awake for the rest of the night as the guilt was eating him up alive once more.


	5. Chapter 4

Chell knew that Wheatley couldn't stay with her forever and didn't want him to. Fixing him was half of the problem as she had to teach him about humanity if she wanted him to be on his own. When she got out of bed at eight in the morning, dressed in grey sweats and a white shirt, she threw on a purple robe and walked out of the bedroom to the living room, where she found Wheatley looking down the main window.

"Can guns kill me?" He dryly asked with his back to her.

Oh, great. Here he goes.

Not saying anything, she just went to the kitchen on the left to make some coffee.

"No, really. Can they? Since I'm an android?" He turned to look at her with confusion. "I went against turrets, but they didn't kill me. Last night I had a dream that you were about to shoot me and–"

She glanced at him with a brow arched as she pulled the red coffee container from the corner of the white counter.

"I'm just wondering…" He murmured, looking away with embarrassment.

The woman retuned to her coffee, opening the black lid.

"Morning, but the way," he said.

She gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"Look, if you're still mad about what I said last night," he stepped forward to her. "I didn't mean it. I just was pointing out… I'm sorry that I tried to kill you and that I was monstrous… and evil. I truly am sorry about it all… I just–"

The woman silently poured the grounds into the machine, listening.

"It was… awful of me after you… After you trusted me and I betrayed you and…"

She flipped the red switch, turning on the machine as she slipped a cream-colored mug under the coffee dispenser.

"Right," he sighed, returning to the couch, where he flopped onit.

Chell just released a quiet sigh, not knowing what to do with him. He did apologize, but she didn't know what to say. He betrayed her once for power. He could betray her again. That's it. He needed to leave as soon as he was able to be on his own. First thing first is to get him a new outfit and to get rid of the Aperture jumpsuit.

"I'm going to buy you new clothes," she dryly announced, not even looking at him, but knew that she earned his attention. "I'm going to teach you how to live on your own and when you get a job, you're out of here. Got it?" She turned her head to him with a stern glare.

He just slowly nodded like a child being punished.

When her coffee was done, she took her mug and headed back to her room.

* * *

In a hour, Chell was out looking for clothing for her… Whatever Wheatley was to her. He certainly wasn't a friend. When she came to the men's clothing at the superstore, she started to think about his personality. He certainly was a causal guy, but he also wouldn't just dress like anyone. He would dress smart as any moron like him would. Thinking of a suit, she bought a white, button-up shirt, black slacks, belt, and nice, black shoes. A hour later, she returned home, handing him the large, brown bag.

He thanked her with a kind smile, then went to the bathroom in the hall to get changed.

It didn't take long for him to come out with an excited grin, dressed in his new clothes. "Well, how do I look? Do I look human enough?"

Curious if the clothes fit properly, the woman approached him, checking him. Seeing that her guessing was spot on, she gave an approving nod.

"Now what?" He asked, getting excited that he was becoming human. His blue eyes flickered with glee.

She went to the bathroom and picked up his old jumpsuit, retuning to the kitchen where she disposed of the outfit in the trash bin. Thinking about what was next, she thought about what needed to be done around the house. Remembering the bathroom was due for a cleaning, she fetched cleaning spray and a paper towel roll, handing it the android. She pointed to the bathroom, gesturing what needed to be done, then left.

Fifteen minutes later, she checked on the bathroom as Wheatley gave an uneasy smile. Seeing the mirror was blotchy like someone was forcing it to be clean while the title flooring was clean sparkling, she took the blue spray from him, began to lightly spray the glass, and whipping it down to the point it was spotless.

"Ohhhh," he said, understanding now. "But everything else looks all right, yeah?"

She nodded, then walked out, feeling his grin behind her.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Since he was an android, he didn't need to eat, so she didn't have to worry about teaching him how to cook. Not being able to think of anything at the moment, she shook her head.

"Um," he approached her, setting the cleaning supplies on the kitchen counter beside him. "My ribs are still, um, damaged."

Chell turned around, finding him looking at her with uneasy and almost fearful eyes.

Might as well get it over with.

Nodding, she gestured to the couch again, then went to get her tool box from the main closet. She returned, finding him laying on his back on the couch.

She approached him, placing her box beside her and knelt down. "How do I do this?" She coldly asked.

The android gave a small swallow and started to unbutton his shirt, revealing a torso that looked like any male human's besides that fact that his sides were unnaturally indented. He placed his fingers in the center off his ribcages. "I believe, under the flesh, is like a door-thing that you can pry open. When you're done, the flesh sort of… heals itself. It's a bit weird, but you know…" he gave a bitter chuckle, "Aperture."

Seeing that she needed to do some surgery, she got up, went to the kitchen, grabbed a small, straight-edged knife from the drawer, and returned. She carefully placed the blade in the center where he pointed out and began to cut the synthetic skin, revealing white metal. Seeing the line of the "doors" that Wheatley had said, she cut just before his navel would be, then start to cut up, ending at the base of his neck. Placing the knife down, she started to pry his chest open and he started to cringe in pain. She put her muscle into it and he was contorting and hissing in pain.

Then she opened it all of the way, causing Wheatley to take deep breaths, and what she saw was awesome. His synthetic heart was actually a blue-glowing heart, pumping a glowing, blue liquid through five main tubes throughout his limbs. With each breath he took caused these twin lung-like white-colored pumps to rise and fall, and each breath, the heart would beat ever so quietly.

Wheatley wasn't just an android. He was like a living being.

"You're alive," she whispered in awe.

"Of course I'm bloody alive," he murmured. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I? No. I wouldn't. I would be dead."

She glanced at his face, finding his eyes tightly closed, not aware of what was inside himself.

Not having more to say, she took her hammer and started to tap away at the indented metal on his sides. Seeing that he was good as new, she dropped the hammer back in the box. When she started to close him up, he started to cringe once more and took deep breaths when his ribs had met and like he said, the synthetic skin started to heal itself like her knife had never touched him.

"Is it over?" Wheatley asked.

She nodded, standing up, still picturing the surreal sight.

Wheatley started to button his shirt. "Thanks," he murmured, sitting up.

She nodded again, picking up her box, and headed for the closet, thinking how the android had an official heart and lungs that kept him alive.


	6. Chapter 5

On Tuesday when Chell was on a break from taking orders from costumers, she just sat at the bar, munching on a ham sandwich. She didn't know what she was going to with Wheatley until he was able to live on his own and who knows how long that will be. She knew she couldn't just kick him out now, no matter how tempting it was. She couldn't trust him. One thing was for certain that he needed a job. What could a moron like him even do? Computers? No. He would destroy the thing from the inside. Being a waiter? No. He would probably spill food everywhere. He would lose his mind in office work. There wasn't literally any job that Wheatley could not screw up on. Although… he was good at cleaning the bathroom.

Maybe he could be a janitor as a start?

Maybe…

"Hey, Chell," a blonde woman greeted, sitting beside her.

"Hi," she kindly said with a smile.

"I see David is noticing you," Stephanie quietly said with a childish smile, blue eyes glinted.

The woman just shook her head with a smile, taking a bite of her sandwich.

David was the restaurant's chef. He was young man with a kind smile and gentle eyes, but she wasn't looking for anyone at the moment. First thing was that she wanted to get over Aperture completely and get Wheatley out of her house. _Then_ she'll start looking for someone.

"Hey, if you don't want him, I'll take him," she playfully giggled.

"Go for it," she dryly replied.

"Aw," her friend complained. "You're no fun."

Chell just shook her head, not in the mood for this.

Stephanie tilted her head. "Is something wrong? You seem off."

"I have have a lot on my mind," she sighed, not liking to talk about her problems that much.

"Like what?"

What was she going to say? That she has a moronic, backstabbing android staying at her place and had no idea how to get him out of the house fast enough?

"My idiot cousin is staying with me for awhile because he can't find a job," she simply answered.

"Ouch," her friend grumbled. "That sounds bad. For how long?"

"He arrived on Saturday."

"Three days, huh?"

"Yep."

Stephanie just nodded. "If I see any job offerings, I'll let you know."

Chell smiled at her friend with a chuckle. "Thanks."

The two then carried on talking about other things and shared some laughs.

* * *

It was five at night when Chell returned home, finding Wheatley sitting at the small, square dining table, reading. His head perked up with a kind smile. "Hello," he greeted, blue eyes sparkling with hope and gentleness.

She just gave a nod of acknowledgement, placing her purse on the counter.

"Um… I'm reading this book about, um," he looked at the cover, " _Sherlock Holmes._ It's quite a good book, really. I was bored and I was looking at your shelves and found it. I never read it before, but it's better than I thought. I just heard about the great detective, Sherlock Holmes, but never… read the books. Very well written, it is." He returned to the book for a second, then looked back at her. "How was work?"

She just shrugged, walking to the couch, flopping on it. It was nice to be home, but it would be better without him.

"Oh. That's good."

She knew that Wheatley still wanted her to talk to him, just to be friendly, but she didn't know if he understood that she didn't want to. He damaged their friendship and possibly permanently.

"You've got a nice place for just eighteen months of freedom," he commented. "You certainly made a life for yourself." He gave a weak chuckle. "A home… A job… Any friends?"

She turned on the television, wanting to block out his voice.

"Oh," she heard him murmur. "I've cleaned the kitchen like you asked…"

She just nodded.

How long did she have to take of this? It's been three days already. She just flipped through the channels, not know what to watch. Every time she heard that British accent, it heart make her turn cold, remembering how joyful he was when they first met. How he would ramble as they were wondering through the corridors, looking for an escape route. Ever since he turned evil, it was an image that never left her mind. She even had nightmares about it. Now since he was human, he could be more dangerous. If she did something or say something against him, he could probably switch real quick and try to kill her once more. She didn't know who she was dealing with! Either way, he scared her and she did _not_ trust him.

At least he was helping around the house a little bit. Better than just sitting around as she would fix him. At least she didn't have to do that anymore.

* * *

It was Friday, almost marking a week since Wheatley had showed up. Work was long and busy since the holidays were coming and the first snow had fallen. When it was five in the afternoon, all she wanted to do was go home, sit on the couch and watch a movie while drinking tea. That was what she was going to do. When she pulled up to the her apartment, she was thinking about what tea she should make as her feet ached with every step they took up the stairs. She pulled out her key, unlocked the door and opened it to metal clattering on title.

"Nothing!" A voice yelped from the kitchen. "Nothing has happened!"

Dreading what she was about to face, she slowly closed the door and faced the kitchen on her right where she instantly dropped her purse as her mouth fell open and eyes widened. Her kitchen was half covered in white cake batter and flour with a bowl that had a red, electric mixer in it and half the batter out of it. Wheately, who was wearing her blue apron, was splattered with the batter, standing there with an innocent smile, holding the metal bake pan that had dropped.

"Hi," he nervously greeted. "How was work?"

She just stared in horror, not knowing how to react to such a thing.

"Um," he slowly placed the pan on the counter. "I was trying to make you a cake as a thank-you present for helping me, but, as you can see, it didn't work out so well." He gave an uneasy chuckle. "Please say something. Anything," he begged through the smile. He then frowned. "I'll, um… I'll clean this up." He turned around and began to look around as if not knowing where to start. He took the bowl first and placed it in the sink, then took the mixer, trying to remove the whisks. However he accidentally turned it on, sending batter to fly for a second before he quickly turned it off and unplugged it. "Help," he whimpered, offering it to her.

Silently, Chell took the mixer, pressed down on the dial, removing the whisks and handing them back to him.

"Thanks," he murmured as his shoulders sagged, disheartened.

Almost feeling bad for him, Chell just sighed, shaking her head. So much for her tea and movie idea… Instead, she just went to her room to get ready for a shower instead.


	7. Chapter 6

Wheatley felt awful. Crap, really. He was just trying to do something nice. He wanted to trying make amends for what he had done, but instead, he made things much worse. How hard was it to screw up a cake? Only a moron could do that! Follow the instructions on the box. It wasn't bloody rocket science! He wasn't stopping the facility from blowing up or something! It was a cake. A bloody cake and ruined it. He didn't even get to throw it in the oven!

Releasing a sigh, he drooped his head, starting to feel more and more lonely and unwanted. Not only that, he was becoming a bloody housemaid. What was the point in all of this? He was not going to stay here just to be a housecleaner. Hell, he didn't even know her name after six days. If she didn't want him, she should just tell him. It's fine. He was a moron. He knew that. Everyone knew that. Hell, even Space Core probably knew that.

As he was whipping down the last bit of the batter from the counter, his mechanical heart was breaking. He was getting happier within each day, but within each day, he felt lonelier. At least _she_ would talk to him even though it was mostly mocking and harsh words. Six days he and the lady were making progress with talking and even had friendly conversations. He thought making a cake would make things much better and easier for both of them! Instead, it backtracked. A lot.

He had finished cleaning the kitchen when Chell had come out of her bedroom, dressed in violet pajamas with a white towel around her hair. He removed the dirty apron and walked to the clothes hamper in the bathroom to dispose of it. Disheartened, he gave her a brief, sad smile as he returned to the living and just stood there, watching the snow fall out the window. He never seen snow before and it got him in a joyous mood when it started to snow yesterday, but now, that didn't even matter. Now, he should just go. It's been long enough of both of them and it would be better if he just… left.

"I'm sorry," he found himself saying. "For everything. And I mean everything. I'll be going tomorrow. A week has been… long enough for both of us, love." He gave a sad smile. "I don't even know you're name."

"Chell."

He turned to her, puzzled. "What?"

"Chell. It's my name."

It formed a small smile on his face. "Chell. I like it." He frowned again, looking away. "But yeah… I'll be leaving… Tomorrow." He was half hoping that she was going to stop him, but these news might be sent from above in her eyes. He felt a tightness in his chest, but just took a deep breath.

He didn't know where to go.

He didn't know what to do. All he knew if anyone found out that he was an android, who knows what could happen. Since it was snowing outside, it was going to be freezing and wet. His gears would freeze, but maybe that, wasn't such a bad idea. He screwed up one too many times.

She didn't care about him. Why should she? Why in God's name, should she? She left him alone in Aperture once, clearly she could leave him again.

"Wheatley," she began, "I appreciate your attempt to make a cake." She gave a small smile and even a giggle. "It was sweet and now after the fact, kind of funny. Not at the time, but now it is."

Was she being real right now? She actually finds it funny? Not only that, but he made her smile! He did! He actually made her smile and giggle! Even it was from a stupid and messy mistake, it still made her smile. That was progress, wasn't it?

The android beamed at her, feeling happier at the minute. "Really? You mean it? You're not just saying that?"

Chell released a sigh, rubbing her arm as her gaze drifted. "I'm sorry. I've been hard on you for the past week. It's hard to–"

"No, I understand. Really. It's not easy forgiving people who tried to kill you." He gave a crooked smile.

They both started to chuckle.

Wheatley slowly frowned, screeching the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I really am. I–"

She slowly nodded, too starting to frown. "I understand. I wasn't willing to forgive you anytime, soon, but now with the whole thing with the cake just made it–"

"Realize that I'm not actually a bad guy, but actually a bloody awful cook?" He joked with a small smile.

The woman nodded with a genuine smile. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Then let's start over?"

She slowly nodded.

"Why did you save me?" For six days he wanted to ask that question. "Not only that, why did you even return to the shed?" These questions never left his mind and was too hesitant to ask them. He didn't want to know what her answer would be and at that point, he probably wouldn't even get an answer, so instead, he just let theories run through his mind. The android just watched her, waiting for a response.

Chell took a breath. "I wanted to know what happened to you." She looked him in the eyes. "I wanted to know what _she_ did to you. I knew if you weren't is space, _she_ would have been torturing you and I knew it would be awful."

His heart have a jolt.

"You–you were worried about me?" He asked, blue eyes growing wide. Never once in his android life had he thought that!

"I knew you were better off in space." She crossed her arms, studying him. "But why _did_ _she_ throw you out?"

" _She_ said that _she_ wanted me to be so close to freedom, so _she_ threw me out to rust." He slowly looked away as he remembered being tossed out the door like junk. "I don't know why, but it was too merciful for _her_. Then again I was placed in the room where all the robots screamed at you for almost two weeks in the beginning, then threw me into the test chambers. I had to get repaired so many times that I lost count." He looked at his left leg, moving it. "Did you know this isn't even my original leg? The first one lost to the acidic water." He then beamed at her, not wanting to think about the bad stuff. "But it's all better now because you came back for me. I thought you abandoned me– which you did– but you came back! And you helped me and… I don't deserve your forgiveness…" His smile slowly faded as realization was starting to kick in.

To his surprise, Chell wrapped her arms around his lean waist, carefully hugging him.

Taking it as a sign for him to shut up, he gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders, never hugging before. Then a small smile formed and gave her a real hug.


	8. Chapter 7

_It turns out that the driver was going to turn off far before the wheat field, but that didn't faze Wheatley. For ten minutes he just sat in the back, staring out the window as the sun was quickly getting higher in the sky. Since it was already 6:30 in the morning, no doubt Chell would already be awake. Was she worried about him? Knowing her, she probably was, but eventually she'll realize that things happen for a reason and maybe– no, he_ knows _– she'll find someone else and wouldn't even think of him._

 _He was doing this for her. If he truly loves her, he would let her go, right? Isn't that love is about? Making sacrifices? Oh, what does he know about love? All he knows is that he wants to make Chell happy. He loved seeing her happy…_

 _"So why are you traveling so lightly if you don't know where you're goin'?" The driver asked, shattering the hitchhiker's thoughts._

 _"Didn't have anything to bring," he simply answered. It wasn't a complete lie, but they were just clothes and his glasses._

 _"Look," the man sighed. "You seem distant. It's not my place to ask, but is something wrong?"_

 _"Are you in love?" Wheatley found himself asking._

 _"Not at the moment… Did the lady kick you out?"_

 _"Something like that."_

 _He took a deep breath. "I feel for ya, eh. It's not easy to break up. Well, look at this way: Time heals wounds. You're gonna move on and live a, hopefully, happier life."_

 _The android just took a small breath, hoping that for Chell._

* * *

"So it's Saturday," Wheatley grinned as he sat across from Chell at the small table, watching her munch on toast with honey. "What do you want to do on your day off?"

Chell smiled at him with humor in her brown eyes. "Are you still in a mood to bake a cake or are you past that?"

He gave a wave of his hand. "Cakes are lies, anyway."

She gave a snort of laughter.

Happy to see that it didn't bring a dark memory, he smiled. "Anyway. It is your day off, not mine, and you should choose what you want to do. So, um, what _do you_ want to do?"

She looked at him as if studying him. "How about get you new clothes. You can't just have one outfit."

Wheatley blinked. "I don't know if you understand about _your day off_ , love."

The woman giggled, finishing her toast. "Wheatley. You need a new outfit."

"But what if people will recognize me as an android?" He asked, starting to fear the fact that people may run away screaming like some monster robot or… Well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened. Expect without the screaming… or the running away. Or maybe they will be intrigued by him and–

"They won't know. You look human. Your eyes look human. A bit glow-y, but nothing horrible." She stood up with a smile. "C'mon. It'll be fun. You'll feel more human."

Seeing there was no way out of this, he just simply agreed.

* * *

After a hour of shopping, Wheatley walked out with two pairs of jeans and two buttoned-up shirts of deep-purple and blue. When they walked to the car, Chell looked at him with wonder. "Can you eat?"

He looked at her over the roof of the car, placing the brown bag in the backseat. "I don't think so. Why?" He closed the door and climbed in the passenger seat as the woman took the driver's side.

"I was thinking of getting something to eat."

He smiled as they buckled up. "Well, we can go either way." If she was hungry, there was no way he going to oppose her on food.

"Okay." Turning the key, the two were off, searching for food.

* * *

As Chell was eating breakfast, Wheatley would tell stories that he had not yet told her about his life while working in Aperture, causing her to laugh at his blunders, coworker's blunders, and just plain mishaps that would occur. There were times that Chell had to cover her mouth from trying not to laugh too loudly. Wheatley even accidentally made her laugh while she was drinking her water, making the android laugh even more. Luckily she was able to swallow it and the two composed themselves, not wanting any accidents to occur. Then Wheatley said something just as she was about to take a final bite of her omelet, causing her face to go red, trying to hold back the laughter, making him laugh even more.

After the humorous meal, the duo walked out the restaurant with smiles, playfully bumping into each other all the way to the car.

"Where to now?" Chell asked, starting up her car with a smile.

Wheatley grinned, placing his hands behind his head. "Surprise me!"

Just like that, the two drove to the coast of Lake Superior, the largest fresh water lake in world that from standing on the edge, looked like you were standing on the shore of a vast ocean, not even seeing the other side. Due to the weather, they stayed in the warm car as the lake was just starting to freeze over under the grey skies.

"Amazing," Wheatley whispered in awe, staring out the window. "It's big as the sky! But only liquid… and frozen. Frozen… liquid. And obviously not the sky, but it's still huge!"

Chell gave chuckle. "I'll take you here when the ice is melted."

He smiled, not taking his eyes off the awesome sight. "Oh, that would be lovely, that would."

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

With that, the car turned around heading home and out of the snow.


	9. Chapter 8

Over the next couple of days, the two would laugh, watch movies, tell stories, and just enjoy each other's company. It was like the rift between them was completely sealed and there was no worries whatsoever! Of course Wheatley would have some nightmares here and there, but other than that, being an android wasn't so bad. She even bought him a small bed, placing it in the office next to her room. Things were going so well and when she'd laugh, Wheatley would see this light coming from her as if it was her happiness radiating off of her. Her brown eyes would shine and her smile would be so pure. It made him happy to see her so happy.

Then it was Wednesday when she came home from work at usual time dressed in jeans; red shirt; black, winter coat; and her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi," Whealtey greeted with a smile, closing the book of Sherlock Holmes from the dinner table. "How was work?"

"Someone asked me out," she grumbled as if annoyed.

He frowned, confused. "Out? Out where?"

"Out. As in a date." She placed her purse on the counter.

For some reason, those words twisted inside him, but ignored the feeling. "What did you say?" He asked, masking the feeling.

"I told him I wasn't interested."

Why was he relieved to hear that?

She smiled lazily at him. "How was your day?"

"Um." He looked down at the book, then back to her with a small smile. "Knowledge. Reading. Just… Reading and watching telly. Not much. Not much really." He gave a small chuckle. He was very bored when she would go and it annoyed him because he wanted to do something. He _needed_ to do something. It's been a week and a half already!

"I know you're bored," Chell stated as if reading his mind. "If you want, we can trying to find something for you to do."

"Like what?" He asked, getting to his feet, eager to hear her plan.

She giggled. "Whatever you have in mind."

He thought about it. What did he always want to do? Even as a core. He did like classical music… Maybe… "Piano?" He asked, looking at her with wonder.

The human grinned. "Really?"

He gave a small shrug. "Why not?"

"We'll find you a keyboard to start off with and if you a teacher."

"Great!" He cheered, grinning. He was actually going to do something! His first human task!

* * *

The next day, they bought a cheep piano that same day and found a music store that teaches piano for a hour. The first lesson was Friday and it went well. The first thing Wheatley did when he got home was practice and already he was starting to feel a connection with the instrument as if it was natural for him. When Chell was gone, he would practice, play some music on the computer– Searching for songs that he may want to learn later. Every time when Chell would come home, he would be either reading, looking for music, or practicing.

When he would be practicing, it would make the woman smile as if she was happy for him.

That made him happy.

As the days went by, Wheatley was a quick learner and started practicing Canon in D Major by Pachelbel on the second lesson in the week after. He would even notice Chell pleasantly humming it as she was cooking or doing something, letting him know that she was actually enjoying his playing. That made him smile even more.

After two weeks of staying at her home, he randomly asked, "How is that chef that you mentioned before?" He uneasily asked as he was sitting across from her while she was having dinner. "The one who wanted to take you out like he wanted to date you?"

Chell looked at him with a smirk. "Fine. Why?"

"Just, um, wondering if he asked you out again." He gave a small shrug, leaning in the chair, straightening his glasses. He didn't know why he wanted to know, but he wanted to know if she was with anyone. Just out of curiosity.

She shook her head, taking another bite of her pasta. "No. He got the hint the first time."

He nodded, looking away. "Right. Okay." His mechanical heart was now slamming in his chest. Why was he so nervous? There was no reason for this!

There was a small pause between them.

His mind began to race as if he was desperately trying to find a reason to break the silence. He wanted to talk to her and make her laugh. Why wouldn't his mind work?

"Wheatley?"

He snapped his gaze to her with eyes wide like a dear in headlights. "Yeah?"

Her brown eyes where uncertain as she was staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No." He waved a hand, casually looking away. "Why would anything be wrong? Nothing's wrong." No, but something was wrong with his heart. It wouldn't stop slamming in his chest! There was no reason for this!

"Are you sure?" The lovely woman pressed.

"Positive." He gave a reassuring smile as if his heart was still quickening. Now starting to almost panic, he gave a small swallow, biting his lip as his blue eyes looked away. "Um, what does it mean when a human's heart was pounding in their chest like it's going to explode or something and they haven't even ran or anything, um, cardio?" He looked at her, expecting her to be horrified, scared for his life.

Chell just stared as if deep in thought. "Are you nervous?" She slowly asked.

Well, he couldn't take his eyes off her at times. He couldn't help, but make her laugh just to see her happy. She was the prettiest human that he had seen around this little town and she was his best friend. He did feel nervous a few seconds ago, but it shouldn't cause this to happen, should it? "I don't know," he dumbly answered.

"Wheatley… Do you… like me?" She asked her eyes searching for an answer in his own.

"Well, you're my friend." He gave a chuckle. "Of course I like you." He gave a false frown. "No. I hate you. You're my friend, but I hate you and don't like you at all." He gave a giggle, lightening up.

"I mean. Do you have feelings for me? Like more than a friend?"

He gave a shrug. What the hell did she mean by that? How can she be more than a friend? They were already best friends.

"What am I to you?" She suddenly asked.

He looked at her as if she said magic words. "You're my savior. You saved my life when I was left to die. You're my best friend who forgave me when I didn't deserve it. I don't even know what I would do without you."

"Do you love me?"

Wheatley gave an uneasy chuckle. "Love? I don't know what love is. How can I feel it if I don't know it?"


	10. Chapter 9

Wheatley and Chell just watched each other as the woman seemed to be pondering about her friend's words as the android didn't know where to look and found his eyes keep drifting back to the human before him. He didn't know if he just confessed his "feelings" to her or what just happened. All he knew is that he didn't want this feelings for her to go away. He loved making her happy and she made him happy. He trusts her. He cares for her and he would do so much for her if he could. However, he was just on his second week of living life as a human life and had so much more to learn. Eventually he may be able to give her want she needed or wanted.

Chell took a small breath. "Love comes naturally," she gently stated.

Not knowing what to say, Wheatley just slowly nodded, then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just made this really awkward." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, I guess I am going to go and, um," he slowly scooted his chair back to allow himself to stand, "play some piano." Before another word was traded, he went to the black electric piano behind him, sat on the black bench, and began to play the Canon in D Major, but his mechanic heart was still racing like he had just ran ten tests.

Hearing Chell in the kitchen, it made him feel like he had to say something. Abruptly, he stopped his playing and pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Um, ok," he chuckled nervous, clapping his hands together as he stood up, facing the kitchen with a uneasy smile, "look, I know what I said was bloody stupid and I know you are awkward about it as heck right now." He took a couple of a paces toward the kitchen as the woman glanced at him, starting the dishes. "Let's just forget that this never happened. Okay? For the better of our friendship because I don't want to lose you to something so stupid. I messed up before I _really_ don't want to do it again. So, um, let's just forget, all of this? Yeah?" He gave a hopeful grin. Then he realized something and chuckled. "Not only that, but I'm an android. Not a real human. You are, so it would never work out in the first place. You can't have feelings for an android. That's ridiculous!" He gave a laugh.

"You're more human than you think are," the woman quietly stated.

He immediately frowned, puzzled. "What?"

Chell slowly looked at him over the sink. "Remembering when I fixed you?"

"Yeah?" he slowly answered.

"You don't just have a mechanical heart, Wheatley. You have a heart that pumps a liquid through your body. You have two pumps that are like lungs that breathe air for you. Your inner structure is like a human."

His blue eyes grew, never hearing such a thing before. "What?" he whispered in disbelief.

She stepped forward to him, not taking her eyes off his own like she was staring at something amazing. "You are more human than you think and I highly doubt your brain is just wires." She stared at him as if he was puzzle. "You're so much more complex than you think, Wheatley."

The android blinked, taking in her words. "I'm not…" Not knowing where he was going with his words, his voice just faded.

Silently and slowly, Chell wrapped her arms around his lean waist and hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

Wheatley just carefully hugged her back. Then, mustering up courage with every wire– or whatever contraptions were inside him– he quietly asked, "Do you want to go on a date to see if this will actually work between us?" He then quickly added, "If you don't want to, you can just say 'Shut up, Wheatley,' and I'll never bring it up again or you can just say 'No'. That works, too. Actually. Better yet, just put it nicely because it may make me feel better. Or since the choice is yours, you can say it however you want to. I'll accept it either way… No pressure. It's just a question for an outing. Not much. It could be bloody boring or terrible for all you know and it may be wise to–"

"Yes."

"What?" He looked down at her, eyes widening.

Did… Did he just hear her correctly?

Was his mind playing tricks or was she joking. She must be joking…

Chell looked up at him with a kind, gentle smile as her brown eyes were shining. "Yes. I will go out with you."

His heart leapt for joy as he grinned like an idiot. "Oh, man alive! This is fantastic!" He grabbed her by the shoulders with excitement, staring her in the eyes, causing her to giggle. "I will make it the best date you will ever have, Chell! I promise you, it will be a date you will never forget and it will be bloody amazing! I'll come up with something wonderful! You'll see!"

* * *

When Saturday came by, Wheatley had the day already organized. Since he didn't have money to spend on a fancy dinner or something of the sort, he decided that they would just have an adventure around the area. However, the weather was not on his side. A sudden blizzard came by and the streets were hazardous. Looking out the whiteout outside the window as the winds were howling, Wheatley was determined to make this the best date for Chell even indoors.

"I have an idea," he stated at one in the afternoon with Chell sitting on the couch behind him.

"What?" She asked, curiosity in her voice.

He turned around and faced her with a scheming smiling. "We're going to have our date in here. What do you want for dinner? Something simple because I can't even make a cake."

Chell jumped to her feet with a smile of joy and eagerness as she was dressed in warm, simple clothes with her hair in its usual ponytail. "Then, I'll teach you."


	11. Chapter 10

Things weren't going horrible with Chell teaching Wheatley how to cook a steak and mashed potatoes. While the steak was in the oven, she was showing him how to mash the potatoes and while he was doing so, he would give her a smooth smirk with eyes narrowed, arching a brow; trying to be flirtatious. It caused the woman to smile and shake her head and returned to the business at hand with a smile.

After over a hour, the dinner was done and the woman was about to go into her room to get dressed in more suitable clothes, until the android took her by the arm with a gentle smile. "It's Saturday and you look lovely as you already do."

Shyly, she bushed loose hair behind her ear.

Serving her plate, Wheatley carefully set it down on the table with a glass of red wine for her.

The two sat down and smiled at each other as the android found himself smiling adoringly at her. Catching himself, he coughed into his hand and started talking about things like they normally would. It was like they weren't even on a date, but there was something different about it. It was more… special.

As the night progressed, Wheatley helped with the dishes, then ended the night with a marathon of Doctor Who.

The two were on the couch in the middle of the second episode of the first series, when Chell curled next to Wheatley, resting her head on his shoulder, causing his heart to quicken pace. He glanced at her, back to the telly, then back to her. He wanted to complement her or say something nice to her, but he didn't want to interrupt the show. When the episode ended, he took the opportunity, and looked down at her. "Um… Is it alright if I…Um…" There was no turning back now. "Kiss you?"

Chell looked up at him with wonder as her brown eyes were shining with wonder as if not knowing what to say.

Wheatley swallowed, not knowing where to look. "I just had an idea and I just thought that it would be nice if I could kiss you. A quick kiss, of course, nothing drastic. I like you and I want to do this again, but on a more of a proper date and not something like we do almost every night." He looked back at her and gave a nervous smile. "So, yeah. Um. Can kiss you and ask you out on a other date? Please?" It felt like the world had froze as he was just staring at her, hoping to get the answer that the wanted to hear.

Chell nodded with a smile. "I'd like that."

The android blinked. "To the kiss, or…"

She giggled. "Both."

His heart skipped a beat.

Trying to calm himself he carefully leaned forward and gently met his lips with hers. His brain felt like it was starting to spark as his heart was slamming in his chest, but he also felt calm like he was at peace.

Chell then gave a small giggle as they separated.

"Right." Wheatley cleared his throat. "Um, that wasn't awful." He gave a nervous chuckle, heart still pounding.

"My first kiss with an android," the woman commented.

He looked at her, realizing that was true. "How was it?"

She smiled, lightly shaking her head with shyness. "It was fine. Just like a human."

That made the android smile.

* * *

As the days went by, Wheatley would take Chell out on more and more dates. They two would go from restaurants to driving around the area and sight-seeing, but during this weather, all they would see is white, but that didn't stop them. On bad days, they would just stay at home and after a long day at work, Chell would find dinner already made for her thanks to Wheatley's culinary practice.

Then a week after their first date, Wheatley's heart almost started to break. He found himself wanting Chell more and more. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to love her and make her happy. He wanted to be at her side. But he couldn't… not forever at least. He was an android and didn't age. She needed someone who was human. Someone who knew how to be, live, and thrive like a human. She needed the love of a human. Not an android– A robot. He hadn't kissed her since the first date, not wanting to rush things for their own sake, but when he wanted to kiss her, he kept pulling himself back, reminding himself that he was not human and reminding himself that he was making Chell fall for a monster.

* * *

 _"_ …I don't wanna live/I don't wanna breathe/'Less I feel you next to me _–"_

 _The radio interrupted Wheatley's memories, earning his attention. As he listened to the lyrics, he tried to pull his attention back into his own mind, but the lyrics didn't leave. The only thing he felt was his love for Chell and he didn't not want to lose it, but he already did. He lost it when he felt his mind began to crack. He saw the fear in her eyes last night. He saw the way she looked at him, fearing that he was going to try to hurt her again. He was still dangerous and it was better for both of them if he just left._

 _His heart felt heavy as he rested his head on the foggy window, just wanting the pain to end. He wanted to live. He wanted to breathe, but he didn't deserve her. An android never deserves a human especially all the bad things he did to her. He was awful to her and even tried to kill her at one point! How could she even love him? How could she even forgive him? It was madness! What was wrong with that woman?_

 _"When's your stop," he found himself choking to the driver._

 _How long was he even on the road for?_

 _"Another hour or so. I can drop you off at a hotel. One is coming up–"_

 _"Don't have money."_

 _"I can lend–"_

 _"I don't want to stop."_

 _The driver just nodded, knowing that there was no point to press on. "So you're just going to hitch another ride?"_

Hopefully not… _he thought to himself. He didn't mind the ride, but he doesn't want a ride. He just wants to walk. He wanted to go to the wheat field, but clearly that was too far. He'll just have to walk somewhere else and away from the main roads if he didn't want to be picked up. There were woods all around them. It was easy to just walk into without being seen and anywhere would work as long as woods were close by. If he wasn't going to the wheat field, then the woods would just work as fine._

* * *

 **The lyrics are to Comatose by Skillet.**


	12. Chapter 11

Things were going well for Wheatley and Chell as the two were lightly dating and even shared a couple of kisses as the days passed while the two shared adventures on clear days when the human didn't have to work. The android was even starting to look for a job and thanks with Chell's help, she figured that starting with being a waiter might help, so she got him a job at her restaurant.

Then on the beginning of the fourth week, the two were cuddling on the couch on Saturday night, watching the snow gently fall out the window as the sun was setting with a blue blanket draped over them. Chell was in Wheatley's arms, curled in a ball, resting her head on his shoulder as he was just lost in his own world. She gently took him by the jaw and turned him to face her and lightly kissed him.

Wheatley closed his blue eyes, kissing her back.

A strange feeling began to pick at him. An urge that was gnawing on the back on his mind– An urge that was dark and desirable. When he was kissing Chell, it created a spark inside his mind and it was something that he wanted more of.

He found himself smirk, gently breaking the kiss. "You are wonderful, love," he quietly murmured, then kissed her again.

She shyly giggled.

The urge– The itch– continued.

"I think I'm starting to fall for you."

She kissed him with a smile.

The itch was still there, making him know that it was not going to go away.

* * *

The itch of wanting more of Chell was starting to eat at Wheatley. He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away. Every time he saw the woman, it would just do something to his mind and his mind only. His mind would just crave for her and just wanted to go after her, never wanting to let her go. How he just wanted her. How he just wanted her… He didn't want anything from her, but just herself. He just wanted Chell. Every time he kissed her, he wanted more, but found himself pulling away, fighting the itch. When he would told her, he found his hands slowly creep over her body, and when Chell would move his hands away, it would snap him out of it, causing him to immediately flush with embarrassment and apologize.

Then when the end of the week came by, Chell was getting ready for bed, dressed in a single shirt and sweats.

Smirking when she walked by the couch, Wheatley quietly commented, "You look lovely as usual."

Smiling, the woman shook her head, flopping beside him. "Thanks."

Knowing that it was a long day from work, he kissed her lips, then to her neck. "You always looked so lovely," he whispered as the itch was starting to get stronger and stronger.

"Wheatley," her voice was stern as if a gentle warning.

He ignored her. "I love you, Chell." He kissed her neck again as he placed a hand on her hip.

She then shoved him away, staring him in the eyes as her brown eyes were dark and jaw was tight.

Seeing that she was not happy, he gave a small swallow. "Sorry," he murmured with embarrassment, starting to feel the itch fade.

* * *

Then Saturday night came, marking a month of Wheatley's arrival. The two came home late from work at ten at night and were both tired. Chell took a quick shower as Wheatley was still fighting the itch. He just wanted her. Was that so hard to ask for? He wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn't going to scare her. He just wanted her. He just wanted to love her. Was that so wrong?

When Chell got out of the shower, he waited on the couch, then heard the door open. She walked to the couch, dressed in black pajamas and flopped next to him with her hair wrapped in a towel.

He kissed her as usual as she accepted it, kissing him back. He then took a deep breath with a smile. "I can't believe I've been here for a month. All thanks to you."

She nodded with a smile. "It's been great so far."

He hummed in agreement, still smiling, then looked at her with wonder. "Chell?"

"Yeah?" She cuddled in his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

The itch was started to scream at him.

How he wanted her…

He took her in his arms and kissed her strongly. "I love you," he breathed, then kissed her again. He started to kiss her neck, holding her tight.

"Wheatley," her voice was stern once more.

"Please let me," he whispered as the itch was starting to get overwhelming. "Please. I just want you. Oh, God, how I want you. I love you, Chell. Just this one night. Just this one little night. For me. Please." The android placed his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You're staring to drive me mad, love, and this is itch is making me crave you." He gave a smirk. "It just craves you and I need you. God, I need you right now and I don't want to hurt you." He noticed her body stiffen and he continued to kiss her neck, going to her shoulder as his hands were placed on her arms. "Just let me, love. Just let me love you."

Before he knew what happened, Chell shoved him away and slapped him across the face.


	13. Chapter 12

Wheatley sat up straight, frozen from the slap. Chell knew that he didn't have to be a human to feel the pain of a slap because he certainly did. Wide-eyed, he slowly looked back at her, who was staring at him and slightly leaning back from him as if hesitant, not trusting him. Before he could say anything, she stood up, and started to walk away.

He jumped up after her. "Chell, wait!"

She stopped in her tracks, anger and pain rising.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just–" His voice faded, then continued, "There was this itch and…" His voice disappeared again, losing motivation to carry on.

"You still want power," she dangerously hissed.

She remembered when he was first plugged into the GLaDOS's body and how she saw him change right before her eyes. She had seen his strange behavior change over the passed week, but this took the cake. He was actually about to force himself upon her if she didn't do anything. Maybe it wasn't the power-hungry data in the facility's mainframe, but the darker side of Wheatley.

"What?" She heard him ask.

"When you get the chance of some form of power you want it." She spun around and faced him with a gaze of burning dagger's, penetrating his wide, confused, and worried blue eyes. "When you were in charge of Aperture, you wanted to test and control everything." "But that was–" "Now, you want to–" She looked away in disgust. "When humans have that feeling, they fight it."

"I know that," he moaned in annoyance. "But it was something else! It was–"

She looked back at him in the eye. "The Itch back in Aperture?" Maybe it was the remains.

If he had blood, his face would've paled. He then chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to find humor. "At least I didn't try to kill you. Or worse."

"You said you didn't want to hurt me," she snapped, her voice raising. "What did you mean by that?"

"I meant that I didn't want to hurt you?" He gave an uncertain smile, then released a breath. "Chell. Please. It'll just be something that I will have to fight through and–"

She took a step back as the trust for him started to fade. "You nearly killed me last time! Now you want me to sleep with you? You have been acting strange all week and we live together. Do you really think I want to be around that? I love you, Wheatley, but this getting too much already. Last time you had power, you nearly killed me and if I give you the opportunitythis time," she took a deep breath, not liking the thought, "I don't think you'll be able to handle it." She then began to turn away. "I'm going to bed."

"Chell!" He grabbed her by the arm. "You said you loved me?"

She bit her lip at those words. It was the first time she told him that since they started dating. She was starting to fall for the android, but it probably wasn't safe to. She knew his anger, but didn't know if that was actually Wheatley or not. "I do," she quietly admitted.

"Then forgive me, yeah?" There was hope in his voice. "Please? I–I didn't mean to. Honest I didn't. I love you, too, and I won't hurt you."

Chell just took a deep breath, trying to think. Wheatley was still getting used to being in a relationship and didn't know what was going inside that human-like mind of his. She then felt his hands on her arms as he rested his chin on her head. Her body stiffened, getting ready to defend herself.

"Please, Chell," he murmured, kissing her head. "I won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

What was wrong with him?

He kissed her shoulder. "Please?"

Chell knew him like the back of her hand at times and right now, she knew that he was still trying to seduce her. She carefully walked out from his arms and just shook her head, walking to her room, and closed the door.

* * *

Wheatley knew that he screwed up big time. Moronic, little Wheatley had botched everything up again. All thanks to an itch. He was never even meant to feel love or desire before, so why now? Why was he suddenly acting completely human? He was an android, a fake human with fake feelings. Heck, he and Chell shouldn't even be together. It would never work out. They were too different and she would age as he wouldn't.

He loved her and, honestly, he didn't even know if he wanted her to forgive him. He didn't even know if they should even be together. If anything, they should've just stayed as friends, but that is probably never going to happen. He needed to leave her, not even wanting to be under the same roof as her. He stayed with her for a month anyway and that was long over due. He had a job, but it wasn't enough to support himself. Besides, he noticed the way some consumers looked at him. They looked at him like Chell looks at him at times.

No.

If he stayed with the humans, the same thing might happen.

The itch just wouldn't go away.

He didn't know if it was remains for the power-hungry data back at Aperture or his own false human desires. Either way, he didn't want to carry on to hurt Chell or other humans.

The android slowly walked to the main window, looking out to the darkened, snow-covered streets.

Maybe it was just better… if he left. Away from humans. Away from hurting people.

 _She_ tossed him out to leave him to rust while he was so close to freedom, but maybe somehow _she_ knew that Chell was going to show up. No. That was impossible. Chell was gone for eighteen months. He bowed his shaggy head with a sigh, removing his glasses, studying them. How he tried to act human. How he tried to be a good boyfriend. How he tried and failed again and again. He wasn't human. He was a robot who was once an intelligence-dampening sphere. He was designed to be a moron– A screw up. GLaDOS threw him out, left to rust in a broken mess.

Now, he was going to finish the job for his and Chell's sake.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chell's brown eyes had pure fear wash over them as she tried to get away from him. He felt himself grin as he wrapped his fingers around her neck. She tried to pry his hands away as her eyes were locked on his own. But Wheatley didn't care. He was going to hurt her. Badly. He straddled her waist on her bed, squeezing her windpipe until she started to silently gasp for air. She started to claw at him, trying to fight for her life, but it was useless. He was going to kill her. Here and now._

 _If he couldn't have her… No one will._

Wheatley's eyes flew open, gasping for air himself.

He was going to kill her. He was on the verge of killing her in the dream. Why would he dream of killing her? He didn't want to do that ever again! That was eighteen months ago! Never did he want to kill her again! What if it was a warning? What if this Itch or whatever it was, got so bad that he actually tried to kill her?

He rolled on his side, staring at the bookcase with large, terrified eyes that were dimly lighting the dark room.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he succeeded and she'll never forgive him if he didn't succeed.

The android just stared in the darkness, lost in his own mind as the minutes silently ticked by on the digital clock below the telly in red numbers. It was only six in the morning when he woke up. He couldn't risk Chell's life. He loved her and if that dream was going to come true, then he was going to leave before things got worse. She was mad at him, anyways, so if he just left, it would be better for both of them. But where would he go? It's snowing and there's inches of snow on the ground.

He then closed his eyes with a little swallow.

There was the wheat field. _She_ did leave him out to die for a reason. If he was going to hurt Chell or worse, he would rather end his own life than to do harm to the woman he loved.

It was settled, he was going to leave. Forever. He stood up, threw on his white-buttoned up shirt, slacks, and shoes, not caring how underdressed he was for the freezing weather. As a calling card, he left his unnecessary glasses on the couch, threw on a black winter coat, looked to Chell's room with a heavy heart. _I should've died a month ago,_ he thought bitterly, _but you saved my life… I_ am _a monster._ With that, he opened the door to the freezing air, walked out, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"My turn is coming up," the driver said, glancing back at him through the rearview window.

Wheatley was just staring out the window as they passes by snow-covered trees and more snow-covered trees, half-paying attention.

"There's a town coming up ahead. Do you want me to drop you off there?"

The android heavily sighed, sitting up straight. "Look, mate," he weakly looked at the kind man. "I don't care where you drop me off. Okay? Honestly. I just don't. And if I'm being truthfully honest– Which I am– you can drop me off right here. I'm going the same place anyway."

The man gave him an uneasy glance. "I don't like where this is goin', buddy," he replied with dread in his tone.

"Just…" he took a deep breath. "Pull over. Please?"

"Now, I'll take you to a town, but I'm going to–"

"Just pull over," Wheatley weakly begged, looking out the window as his heart started to ache. All he saw was snow-covered trees and that's where he was going to go. Somewhere in those woods. How long will it take until his gears or machinery will freeze, he wondered. If this didn't kill him, then he'll be so annoyed.

"Buddy, I don't–"

"Please!"

The car began to slow down, carefully pulling over on the side of the highway. "Now, before I let you go," the man heavily began. "Why do you want to do this?" He looked back at him over his shoulder with concern in his brown eyes.

Wheatley felt a tightness in chest and throat. He guessed it was nervousness. He took a deep breath, gaze drifting. "I've done… a lot of bad things, mate. Some of which that I don't even deserve forgiveness for. And my girlfriend," he gave a brief smirk, not really ever calling her that since they only started dating, "forgave me."

"What did ya do?" He calmly questioned.

"Horrible things," he murmured, remembering how he was trying to kill her repeatedly. He nearly even blew her up in a trap for God's sake! Thank God that she lived… "I'm a monster," he whispered as the tightness was starting to hurt his throat.

"Like how?"

"I tried to kill my girlfriend," he choked as a liquid came to his eyes. "I tried to kill her. I _wanted_ to kill her." He bowed his head, whipping his eye revealing an oil-like substance on his hand. It wasn't black, but grey-ish. He whipped it away, not wanting the human to see.

"So you tried to kill your woman, huh?" He coldly asked.

Wheatley nodded.

"I'm going to take you to the nearest police station," he sighed, settling back in his seat.

The android shot his head up in horror. "No. Don't. Please. I'll just, um, go." He gave a nervous chuckle as his shaky hand pulled the lock up from the door. "I'll just, um, go, and you don't have to worry about it. Alright?"

The driver turned around, looking at him with large eyes. "Hey! Wait!"

"Thanks for the lift, mate." He unbuckled himself, opening the car door. "You're doing me favor!" He jumped out the car, closed the door, and ran into the woods with a pounding heart as oil continued to streak his pale face. This was it. This was his plan. With only leather shoes on, his feet were quickly freezing. Good. This plan was going to work. As he got deeper into the woods, he removed his coat with shaky hands from the cold and fear. He hung in up on a branch and continued to walk, hugging himself, eventually collapsing into the soft, numbing snow on his stomach.

He closed his blue eyes, taking steady breaths as his body was quickly numbing and started to tremble in the cold.

It wouldn't be long…

No. Not long at all.


	15. Chapter 14

It was 6:30 when Chell woke up to start her day and still wasn't very happy with Wheatley for last night, but knew that he was more human than both of them thought, so he was definitely going through changes. The young woman got out of bed and walked out of her room, expecting Wheatley to meekly apologizing when he woke up. However, when she stepped out to the living room, she gasped and froze in horror.

On the couch was his pair of glasses and his black snow coat was gone, but his snow shoes were still there.

Her mind began to race as her blood chilled.

Where did he go? When did he go?

Questions flooded her mind. Then something came to her. She knew he had nowhere to go. He was still learning the area, but if he wanted to get away from her. If he had guilt eating him up alive and wanted to go away somewhere, he would go to somewhere where he knows that would suit him and that was wheat field. She knew that was where he was going. If Wheatley wanted to be found, he would tell her where he was going, hesitantly try to leave, then wouldn't even leave, but this time he left without a word. He wanted to disappear.

She knew that moronic android like the back of her hand at times and she knew what had happened last night did actually scare him. More than it scared her and more than she could imagine. It was supposed to be 12 degrees today and he didn't even bring snow boots or his glasses. Wherever he was going, he was planning on not returning.

She called her boss, telling him that there was an emergency and that Wheatley was gone. She hoped that she was overreacting, but she knew Wheatley. She knew that he had guilt since he arrived.

* * *

The six-intched snow was causing Wheatley's body to ache as he no longer felt his toes or fingers. It was fifteen degrees with grey skies. He didn't know how long he was laying out in the snow for, but one thing was for certain, he just wished that his body would just freeze by now. He hated thinking about how he could have been stranded as a core in space. He hated the dark memories that would replay in his mind, especially of how he wanted to kill Chell. He hated thinking. He just wanted his mind to crash. He just wanted to crash, freeze, and never have a chance to wake up again.

 _She_ promised him hell. _She_ gave him more than hell. _She_ gave him false hope.

Oil slowly trickled down his closed eye once more.

If he just went to sleep-mode, it would be better.

"Hey," a familiar voice called.

Wheatley opened his eyes, annoyed. _Oh, bloody hell…_

"Hey!" The driver approached him. "I don't want to leave you out here."

"Please," he whimpered. "Just… Just go."

"So you want to die alone?"

Wheatley thought about it, then shook his head. No. He didn't. He wanted someone to at his side. To know what had happened to him. How he wished it was Chell, thought.

"You want me to stay here?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Only two minutes passed since you wondered in here."

"How long do I have left?" He chocked, not really wanting to know.

"Maybe ten minutes if not more," he sighed. "Do you have any," he swallowed, "last wishes? Because if this is what you want to do, then I will respect that. No cars drove by and I don't have service for my phone and I can't make you come with me."

Wheatley began to think. He wanted to apologize to Chell, but he also wanted her to move on. However for closure's sake, he knew he had to at least try to get a message to her. "If you can," he began, "when you get the chance, contact a Chell Wilson in Iverage. Tell her… What happened."

He just nodded.

* * *

Minutes slowly crept by and Wheatley was violently shivering by the twentieth minute. He hugged himself, trembling as his artificial organs were trying to keep him alive. The driver was bundled beside him in a thick coat and warm clothes. Wheatley was almost willing to give this up, and return to his senses, but he wanted to stay. He wanted to finish what he started. "H–how l-long as it been?" he stammered due to the cold.

"Twenty minutes. It looks like you're on your way to hypothermia." His voice was dry.

"Th-then wh-what?"

"Eventually death." The man sighed.

Wheatley swallowed and started to whimper from the numbing pain in his metal body. He opened his eyes, greeted by flickering vision, causing him to immediately grow nauseous and closed his eyes. He was on the verge of crashing.

"What the–" the driver gasped.

He opened his eyes again to spastic vision, curious.

"What are you?"

"I-I'm an android," he was now tired. "G-God, i-it's freezing and I-I'm on the verge of crashing." He felt oil run down his eye. "I'm going to die. Oh, b-bloody. I-I'm going to crash. I-I'm–" He took a deep breath, shaking, as the metal in body was freezing, aching to the harsh coldness. How he just wanted it to end. "I-It hurts."

He could only see flickers of the man, who looked like he was staring at him.

Wheatley gave a tight swallow, closing his eyes again in pain, hoping that it was going to end soon. Hoping that his artificial was finally going to give into to the temperature.

"Wheatley?" A distant voice called.

Wheatley forced his his eyes open as his heart began to ache. "Ch-Chell?" he chocked.


	16. Chapter 15

Chell knew that the wheat field would take a day to get to and since she was so desperate to find Wheatley, when she spotted a red car on the side of the road with no-one close by, she pulled over and investigated. Sure enough, she found two pairs of footprints: One from the back seat and one from the driver's seat as both were going into the woods. Hoping that it was the android, she followed.

Her heart broke at the sight of Wheatley, laying in the snow as a strange man was sitting close by, who explained what had happened. He also was aware that Wheatley was not a human due to his flickering eyes and was just following the android's wish: Letting him die in the snow. Understanding, who she he offered to take her boyfriend to her car.

She sadly nodded, still heartbroken at Wheatley's choice.

The woman lead the way with a heavy heart, trying not to cry. She opened the backdoor for the man, Dennis, then to the trunk to grab a blue blanket for winter emergencies. She closed the trunk, threw the blanket over the trembling Wheatley, who was laying on the backseat. She turned to Dennis, closing the door, gave him a final thank-you with a heavy heart. Wishing her and her boyfriend luck, he headed to his own car. Chell was angry and aching when she climbed into her car, immediately blasting the heat. She closed her door, buckled up, then pulled away from the side, throwing a U-turn to head back home as Dennis went his own way.

As twenty minutes slowly passed, Chell would look in the rearview mirror to check on Wheatley, who was now lightly trembling and sleeping, shaking her head. At least he was still alive.

Until he began to stir. "Wha…" The android murmured.

The anger returned to Chell, not wanting to respond to him.

The moment was fragile like thin ice over the lake.

The android took a deep breath. "You… You came?" Hie voice was quiet and meek, just as she expected.

"You idiot," she growled.

"I'm going to hurt you…" he murmured, inner pain in his voice. "I could really, really hurt you…" He took a shaky breath, trying not to cry. She noticed his oil-stained face. "I-I won't be able to live with myself if I did."

Chell took a deep breath. "You're scared, Wheatley." Her voice was dry and cold, too sad to express any emotion towards him. She didn't even want to look at him through the mirror, not wanting to see his blue eyes. "You have new feelings and you don't know what to do with them."

"And what if I can't control them? You know what happened last time. I nearly killed you. I could've killed you. I–"

"It's just something you have to get used to," she sighed.

"Last time that happened I nearly crushed you!" he snapped out of terror. "I betrayed you once, I could do it again!"

"So you were going to freeze to death?" She snapped, glaring at him through the mirror, locked gazes with his terror-strinked, blue eyes, then looked back at the snow-covered road.

Wheatley shrank into the blanket. "If it meant that you were going to be safe and happy, then yes."

"How can I be happy when I knew that you were going to the wheat field to die?"

"You knew?" he whispered.

"Yes, because hat was the only place that you knew and after last night, I knew you were scared… You were going to finish what _she_ started, weren't you?"

The android gave a small swallow. "You deserve a real human," his voice was small and hallow. "Every time I kiss you now, I want more. I'm afraid that I'm going to get violent. I'm afraid that I'm going to get caught up in the desire and try to…" His voice faded, not being able to continue. Then he forced himself to speak. "I had a dream that I killed you. That I-I actually killed you– Strangled you. You were fighting for me to stop, but I didn't stop. I-I-I just continued to strangle you with my bare hands until you were lifeless and–and…" It sounded like he was trying not to cry. "I don't want to kill you! I'd rather end my own life than to repeat what I've done before! What if I do become violent and I can't control myself? What if I do try to kill you?"

Chell bit her lip as her heart was tearing in half. His words were dripping with terror and with each word he had spoken, it was the very sound of his artificial heart breaking.

"Chell. I-If I ever try to hurt you or anything… I…I want you to shut me down. I just want you to… kill me." He gave another swallow. "Chell. I'd rather die than hurt you. Please. Chell. Promise me. Promise me if I ever lose control, you'll shut me down."

None of this was his fault. It was just the artificial emotions of a human in his mind. He was practically a full human that required breath, thoughts, emotions, and even desires and lust. He was a human. Even what had happened at Aperture, that wasn't really his fault either. Yes, he didn't have to stop the elevator, but he had power in his hands. Not only that, he had corrupted data. He was designed to be a moron. He wasn't naturally violent.

"You won't kill me," she stated, trying to be strong for his sake since all she wanted to do was hug him and tell him that everything was going to be fine.

"How do you know?" he challenged.

"Before you wanted power, but now you have nothing to gain from my death. It would be pointless."

"What if I just get really angry and just–just–"

"You won't."

"How do you know?" He repeated, more frustrated.

"Because it's not you. You are just confused with your mind as a human and clearly you have thoughts about me." She smirked at that. "You want me and you don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be. If things work out between us and when both of us are ready for that kind of commitment," she started to smile with joy at the thought of being with her best friend for a long time, "who knows what will happen with us."

Wheatley poked his head up, now sitting up with a small smile of hope on his face. "Really?"

"We'll work through it together and I love you, Wheatley. I really do."

"Um, could you pull over for a minute?"

She slowly pulled over and he unbuckled himself, climbed in the front, and plopped in the passenger seat. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her head and passionately kissed her, cradling her face. "I love you, Chell," he breathed, and kissed her again.

Chell closed her eyes, savoring his kiss, knowing that he was safe and alive. He was not going anywhere, he was not going to hurt her, and he was certainly not going to freeze to death. "Don't ever disappear again," she whispered, placing a hand over his own.

"Not ever." He gave her forehead a final kiss, then sat back with a grin, buckling himself up. "Home?"

She smiled. "Home." She put the car into gear and continued driving home with her boyfriend at her side.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and thank you for the support. It really helps.**


End file.
